


У каждого свои недостатки

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Series: Секреты и недостатки [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Не осталось никаких проблем.





	У каждого свои недостатки

Баки закрыл духовку, выставил таймер на час и удовлетворенно потянулся. Как говорится, если с утра вам хочется петь, летать на крыльях и готовить завтрак, значит, в спальне спит тот, кто этот завтрак заслужил. А прошлая ночь была волшебной, и очень хотелось побаловать Стива любимым лакомством детства – лимонным пирогом, по рецепту его мамы. В ожидании пробуждения Стива, Баки решил заняться расселением в оружейной всех окончательно изгнанных туда ножей. После обнаружения так неудачно открывшегося тайного арсенала в матрасе Стив обиделся всерьез. Он не кричал, не читал нотаций, но смотрел так, что Баки был готов даже выкинуть все свои игрушки на помойку. Но, поскольку это противоречит правилам обращения с оружием, просто молча уволок всю кучу в комнатку.

– Бак, я уважаю твою сильную тягу к оружию, но у всего есть границы. Ты что, не чувствуешь себя в безопасности рядом со мной? А если бы я принес в постель щит?

– Мелкий, рядом с тобой я чувствую себя самым защищенным на свете человеком, но мне спокойнее, когда у меня под рукой есть средства, чтобы защитить тебя от любой внезапной угрозы. Если хочешь, можешь не только щит принести, но и свой байк в спальне парковать, у каждого свои недостатки.

После этого ночного происшествия Стив целый день ходил задумчивый, и Баки, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку, решил устроить веселый сюрприз. Через пару дней прибыл сшитый по индивидуальному заказу комплект постельного белья и особой формы подушки. Стив, узревший вечером разрисованные огромными щитами простыню и пододеяльник и разбросанные круглые мягкие щиты, сначала оторопел, а потом долго хохотал. Баки же с совершенно серьезной физиономией заявил:

– Вот. Твой щит во множественном количестве, могу притащить твой байк.

Стив огладил мягкий шелк и раскинулся на кровати во всем великолепии своего обнаженного тела.

– Ну, как я смотрюсь в таком антураже?

– Знаешь, я жалею, что не умею рисовать. Хотел бы запечатлеть всю эту красоту для потомков. Но, за неимением талантов, просто выражу свое восхищение другими доступными способами.

Выражение восхищения было столь бурным, что порвалась новая простыня, хорошо, что хозяйственный Баки заказал сразу несколько таких комплектов.

***

Стива разбудил совершенно потрясающий аромат, витавший в доме, и, еще толком не проснувшись, он зашарил рукой в поисках любимого. Не обнаружив искомое, он недовольно нахмурился и открыл глаза. Баки рядом не было, поэтому он уткнулся носом в его подушку, глубоко вдыхая родной запах.

Баки настолько сосредоточился на полировке очередного клинка, что пропустил появление в оружейной Стива и среагировал уже на тихое, чуть хрипловатое:

– Доброе утро, Бак.

Он поднял глаза и завис, разглядывая такого сонного, домашнего Стива. Тот стоял, опершись о стеллаж с оружием, и держал в руках подушку-щит, прижавшись к ней щекой. Сквозь мощь и силу Капитана Америки Баки видел невысокого хрупкого парня, которого по-настоящему из ныне живущих знал только он один. И этот парень как украл его сердце почти сто лет назад, так и не выпускал из своих рук, независимо от того, какого они были размера.

– Утро, солнце. Как спалось в окружении щитов?

– Я всегда сплю хорошо, когда рядом ты, остальное меня мало интересует. А ты так страдаешь без своих малышек, что с утра пораньше убежал к ним от меня.

– Я встал пораньше, чтобы порадовать тебя любимым пирогом, а тут просто убиваю время. Пойдем, мой герой, накормлю тебя завтраком.

Идиллию летнего утра нарушил срочный вызов: очередные террористы решили донести свою невероятно важную жизненную позицию путем захвата торгового центра на Манхэттене. Им можно было только посочувствовать – и так не терпящий подобных эскапад, сегодня Капитан Америка был сердит вдвойне.

Вечером, когда немногих оставшихся в живых (Зимний Солдат резко терял добродушие Баки Барнса, если в заложниках оказывались дети) бандитов сдали в цепкие изящные ручки Наташи и Марии, суперсолдаты отбыли домой. Пирог, даже повторно разогретый, был неимоверно вкусным, и шеф-повара отблагодарили, не отходя от кухонного стола. От совместного душа Стив отказался, отговорившись важным делом, не терпящим отлагательств, и Баки шустро отмывался от сладкой начинки в гордом одиночестве. Выйдя из ванной, он обнаружил настолько невероятную картину, что даже зажмурился и помотал головой, отгоняя явную галлюцинацию. Стив невозмутимо раскладывал в специальные углубления чудо-матраса самые любимые ножи Баки.

– Стив, я глазам своим не верю. Что ты делаешь?

– Смиряюсь с твоим маленьким недостатком. Как думаешь, мои вакандские наручи можно куда-то пристроить, не вижу здесь подходящих по размерам ячеек?

Баки подошел к Стиву и крепко обнял его, утыкаясь носом в короткие волоски на затылке.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя больше всего на свете.

– Знаю. Но так ведь и я тебя тоже, поэтому решил разделить твое увлечение.

– Наручи пристроим, тут особый наполнитель, он примет нужную форму, давай подберем удобное место.

– Думаю, вот сюда будет лучше всего.

– А бластер...

– Не наглей. Я не буду держать здесь космическую контрабанду, скажи спасибо, что и так закрыл на него глаза.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Давай теперь настроим открытие и на твой отпечаток.

***

Две недели спустя.

– (Шепотом) Баки. Бак, просыпайся.

– Что случилось?

– Наташа сообщает, что нарушен периметр безопасности. Не поверишь, к нам влезли недобитые гидровцы.

– Какой я предусмотрительный, а ты говорил, что бронежилеты класть не стоит. Устроим этим идиотам отличный сюрприз.

– Баки, официально заявляю, что я влюблен в твою паранойю.

 

**Author's Note:**

> За арт спасибо Рыжей Рысе!


End file.
